Torn
by kokococonut2
Summary: Typical Edward leaves Bella story and she gets changed into a vampire. 30 years later she's the most powerful vampire ever and also a famous singer/actress. What will she do when the Cullen's suddenly show up in her life? Will Edward be able to win Bella?
1. Look Who's back

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading this is my first story so it probably isn't good. I hope you like it. if you want any changes made let me know and I'll see if I can get them in there.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or Edward:(**

Torn

BPOV

He left me. That's all I could think as I raced after him. Even though I knew it was no use. Vampires are way to fast and even if I did catch him he doesn't want me. As I came to a stop in our….his meadow I broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Hours later I stopped when I heard the voice of my worst nightmare.

"How good to see you Bella,"

I heard from behind me in the same alluring voice as Edw…his voice.

"What do you want Victoria?"

I heard myself say trying as hard as I could to sound confident. I'm pretty sure my racing heart gave me away.

"Why you should know Bella, I'm here to kill you. You know a mate for mate deal."

I couldn't get a word is as she kept talking

"Now where are those vampires you usually have around you hmmm? I figured that they would be with you. You know with the future seeing pixie and all."

They left I said as I felt tears come to my eyes. They don't want me; they never did so just kill me.

"Oh! So they left you I see. Now you want to die but I have a better idea. I will change you so you can live without your mate just like I have to!"

That's all I heard before the pain started.

_30 years later_

30 years. It's been 30 years from that day and I was actually doing ok. After my change I made it look like an animal attack and watch from the sidelines as they held my funeral. I ended up heading east towards Maine. Soon after I met my coven of five. There was me, Tatiana or Tia for short, Dean, Tia's mate, Jade, and Zeke, Jade's mate. I had run into them while hunting for animals and had convinced them to change their ways. I had changed my name to their last name so I now went by Bella White. I had also discovered my powers which I must admit were fucking awesome! I was a physical/mental shield which means I could deflect any attack. Whether it was against my mind or body. I was also a sponge which meant I could absorb any power within a 10 mile radius. The only bad thing was some of them were lousy but oh well! At first I was shocked because I didn't know I had a power and so when my body absorbed my coven's powers it surprised me. Anyways it was pretty cool having all their powers (they all had one) Tia had invisibility, Jade had illusions, Zeke had an electric shock, and Dean had the power of mind (control your mind). So here I am getting prepped up for my concert. Yep that's right I am a singer and actress now. At first I thought I would have trouble with all the bloodlust but it turns out I am actually immune to it. This is my last stop on my world tour then its back to Memphis where we are currently living. Right now I am playing in the US Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. As I walked on the stage I was overwhelmed at how many fans I actually had all yelling and cheering for me. As I started singing my first song I had ever wrote right after _he _left it was called You Belong with Me.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She ****doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

**(Lyrics are You Belong with me by Taylor Swift)**

I kept singing as I searched the crowd because in the middle of the chorus I smelled vampires. Not just any vampires though. As soon as I saw them I internally gasped there was Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and _him_ in the middle of the stadium. I quickly put a shield around my whole family and sent them a thought

_Beware Cullen's are here_

I mentally prepared myself for the mind onslaught I was about to receive and sure enough I was right.

_Where are they? _From Tia of course she and Dean were the "parents"

_I'm gonna kick their asses. _Thought by Zeke my over-protective brother

_They better not steal you away from us! _And Jade, of course, being overly dramatic

As I started the 2nd song Fearless I looked at them again and saw they had backstage passes. Great now I have to do a meet and greet. I knew Alice would do something like this, sly pixie she is. I was mentally preparing myself as we finished the third, fourth, and fifth song. As we went back to our dressing rooms to change for our fans with passes I sent out another message telling everybody to watch what they were thinking cause I was taking my shield off. As I walked outside and started smiling for pictures and autographing posters I mentally wondered if the Cullen's were here yet. My question was answered as I felt the familiar tingle whenever I was getting new powers. I was suddenly bombarded with everyone's thoughts and emotions and new I had gotten Ed-his powers and Jasper's. I briefly wondered what everyone was thinking but didn't have enough time to try out the new power before I was swept up in another flood of fans. Finally as the last round of fans came in I saw them. Rosalie looking just a beautiful as ever, Emmett and all his muscles, Alice bouncing up and down like a jumping bean, Jasper trying to calm him down, and _him _in all his beautiful glory. Even after all these years it still hurt to look at him. As they came in Zeke came to stand next to me in a typical protective but not obvious stance which basically consisted of his arm around my waist and me slightly behind him. I can just imagine how this was going to play out.

We sort of just stood there awkwardly for a little bit before I stepped up to Alice and stuck my hand out and said "Hello, my name is Bella White nice to meet you." As I said that I searched their minds except for you know whose. Alice and Emmet were practically thinking the same thing _what the hell is going on? _As the rest of us (the Cullen's and White's) introduce ourselves I thought that this was a scenario I never thought would play out. My new family with the Cullen's you could pretty much feel the tension and I kind of felt bad for Jasper right now as he couldn't turn off his power. So in my mind I told Tia and them to let me have a few moments with them by myself. Of course they were so predictable and thought that was a bad idea but I assured them that nothing would happen. As Jade made up an excuse about having to go check something and enlisted the help of the others I just watched the Cullen's trying to get a feel of what they were thinking without reading their thoughts. As soon as I knew my family was out of hearing distance I said "So is there anything you would like to ask me?" Predictable Alice piped up "What happened to you? How do you end up like us?" Instead of telling them I ended up showing them using the illusion power I had gained from one of the vampires I had met on my travels. The Cullen's reactions were basically the same as my coven's when I had first showed them. Of course as soon as I finished with the "slide show" as I called it Esme came rushing over and gave me a big hug all while telling me how sorry she was and how painful that must've been. Since it was getting dark out and I had to leave the Cullen's invited me over to their house using the excuse that Carlisle (he had to work late at the hospital he worked at and couldn't come) would love to see me. I accepted because I'm sure that they (Alice) probably would've guilt tripped me into it anyways. Through this whole ordeal Edward hadn't said one word he just watched me silently. I wondered what he was thinking.

**EPOV**

As I stared up at my angel on stage I couldn't help think that as a vampire she was still the most beautiful. Even more beautiful if that was possible. As I listened to all the thoughts around me I tried to get in Bella's head and still couldn't. I also tried to read her band members, who I noticed were all vampires, thoughts and surprisingly enough I couldn't read them. As soon as I saw her on that stage I felt like my heart was going to jump for joy. I remembered all those years ago when I had heard that she was dead I had locked myself in my room for weeks and didn't come out except to hunt. When I finally emerged I was a mess and tried to go to the Volturi to kill myself. Alice, of course, saw this and made sure that I didn't go anywhere. Since then everybody as been watching me closely to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. They've also been watching what they say around me considering I almost ripped Rosalie apart when she said that Bella was just a stupid human and to just get over her. Sometimes I really wished that I had gone to the Volturi but now I'm glad I didn't. She started her first song called You Belong with Me and I couldn't help but wonder who the song was about. She started on her second song soon after called Fearless. Her voice was so beautiful I couldn't believe she thought her voice was bad. As her set progressed on I couldn't help but stare at her. I really wanted to rip half the heads off of the boys who were thinking thoughts about my Bella. _My Bella_. Well she wasn't mine anymore but I vowed to make her mine.

Soon after the concert ended and I was handed a backstage pass by Alice and pushed to get in line with the rest of the people with passes. We ended up being the last people to go to the room. When I saw MY Bella being held by that other vampire I felt my heart break all over again. I mentally scolded myself saying that of course she moved on, you left her, and told her you didn't love her. Soon I heard Jade say something about having to do something but I didn't really hear her as I was to busy staring at the angel in front of me. As I ventured into Alice's mind I inwardly rolled my eyes at how she was mentally jumping up and down at being able to spend time with Bella alone. Inside I scolded myself because I knew that I was also jumping up and down at being able to spend time with my Bella. I heard Alice ask how she became one of us and I stared in awe as she showed us with her power. I knew that everyone was angry at what Victoria had done. Jasper was visibly shaking most likely because of all his anger and everyone else's. Emmet and I were clenching and unclenching are fists while trying to remain calm. Rosalie was looking at her nails like she was bored but I knew from her thoughts that she was very sorry for Bella too. Alice and Esme had sympathetic looks on their faces. Esme rushed over to Bella and hugged her and told her how sorry she was. I knew from the looks on Alice's face that she wished she was the one hugging Bella. I knew I did.

I heard Emmet ask if Bella would like to come over and when she accepted I almost started jumping up and down I was so happy. On the way over I listened to Alice's thoughts as she tried to see the future. She actually could only see spots of it but they were good enough for me. I was going to get to see my Bella

_My angel_

**A/N: Hey guys so did you like it? I know it was short but that was basically just her seeing them. Next chapter will be longer and I'm already working on it. It might be a while till I update but if you guys review then I might be quicker. Did you guys want anyhting more to happen. Maybe in the future? Just PM me or email me at ok? Please review!**


	2. The Talk

_Torn_

The Talk

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? So do you like the story so far? I changed the story a little so the format looked better. If you like review please**** Tell me what you think should be added or dropped.**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I imagined what my family's thoughts would be about this situation. I knew they wouldn't be happy but they would have to deal with it. They could come if they wanted but I doubted they wanted to. I sent out the thought about going to the Cullen's and heard Tia's thoughts first

_You better not be taking that asshole back Bella_

_Seriously Bells if you do your making a big mistake _came Dean's reply. He of course would back up Tia. Jade was a little more sympathetic saying

_Honey I know you still love him but is this what you want _Zeke's, not really on anyone's side, thoughts were the most painful to hear

_Bella you know that he might leave you again_ when I heard that thought I visibly winced not that any of them could see me. When they came back in the room I saw a mixture of confusion, anger, and pain on their faces. Anger seemed to be the most visible one but at me or the Cullen's I wasn't sure. Probably both, I looked each of them in the eye and said to them "I am a big girl who can take care of herself. Now if you want to come with me you can but you will not hurt any of them. Understand?" I watched as they reluctantly nodded even though their thoughts were far from pleased. I asked if anyone wanted to come and surprise, surprise **(A/N note the sarcasm) **no one wanted to come with me. I told them I would be back by noon and waved goodbye to them as I hopped into my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I had first bought this car after I had been turned because I knew _he _really wanted to buy me this car. I figured buying this car would help me heal but it had actually tore me apart when I thought of him and I arguing about him buying me this car. I had almost sold it dozens of times but eventually ended up loving it and so I kept it. I heard their thoughts before I saw their house. I had almost had to call and asked where they lived when I remembered that I could read minds. I had quickly took a peek in Esme's mind and had seen the house they had rented. I knew where it was because I had seen it many times on my way to and from rehearsals. As I pulled into their driveway and got out I was almost immediately crushed in a hug by Esme. I immediately stiffened as Esme enveloped me in a hug. I wasn't used to being touched let alone hugged by anyone besides my family. Esme must of felt me stiffen but she kept hugging me se so I slowly started to relax in her embrace. Turning to look at all the faces of the family I loved. I felt the waves of betrayal, I had felt when they had to left, come back full force. I couldn't bear to look at _his _face or Alice's, knowing that if I did I would break down. It wasn't as hard to look at Rosalie since she never like me anyway. Emmett's face broke my heart because I knew he wanted me back as his sister but I didn't know if I could trust them like I did again. I didn't want my heart to break again. Why did _he _have to be so beautiful? I hate that I still loved him even though he broke my heart. As we walked inside I couldn't help but wonder how this whole conversation would turn up. I could look in the future but decided against it since if I looked the outcome might change **(A/N: I know that probably wouldn't happen but humor me) **plus I didn't want to see if it was bad which it probably was. I didn't know if I could stand them leaving again. I couldn't help but notice how wary everyone seemed around me like I would go off on them if they said something wrong. We sat down on the white couch even though we could stand but it made us seem more humane. Or at least that's why I think we sat down. The room was filled with tension and awkward silence as we waited for Carlisle to come back from the hospital he was working at. Not even 5 minutes later he came bursting through the door asking stuff like "What's wrong," "What's the emergency?" All his ramblings stopped as soon as he caught site of me. "Bella!" he said his voice laced with confusion and surprise. "Hello Carlisle," I replied knowing that he must be really confused. "What are you doing here?" Before I could answer him back Alice piped in and answered for me "Well you know how we went to see the concert with Kelly Clarkson as the opening act?" "Yeah," Carlisle nodded slowly. "Well it turns out that Kelly was opening for Bella here." "Really?" "Yeah isn't that cool! Anyways we had backstage passes and just had to see Bella so we went and met her and her family. After we invited her back here to come and see you!" She finished happily. "I thought that I would have to explain everything but obviously Alice beat me to it." I tried to make my voice light and joking but I'm sure they could all here my voice crack when I said Alice's name and the hurt in my voice. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice's face contort in pain for a brief second before she quickly covered it up. Carlisle must have seen the same thing because he briskly changed the subject. "So, Bella what brings you here?" "Well after you guys left, Victoria came and changed me. I headed towards Maine after faking a animal attack and met my coven there." "Huh. Interesting and who's in your coven?" "Well there's Tia and Dean, the parents, and Jade and Zeke." This time Esme asked the question "Do any of you have any powers?" She seemed genuinely curious so I answered "Well, we all have one," they looked shocked so I guessed they weren't used to a coven with everyone all had a power. "Well Tia has the power of invisibility, Dean has the power of mind, Jade has illusions, and Zeke has electric shock." "Well that was unexpected, and the Volturi hasn't come to break you up?" came from Jasper since the others were just staring at me in shock. "Well, that's a story that I might tell you later." I said in a guarded voice. My time with the Volturi wasn't pleasant and I hated to relieve it. Suddenly I heard the voice that had had haunted me for the past 30 years. "Do you have a power?" I didn't look at him but I replied back "Well, I have a mental and physical shield that I can expand and am also a sponge so any power in a 10 mile radius is mine." I looked at all their shocked faces. I made a mental note to count how many times their faces were in shock later. "Really," Carlisle asked once he finally regained his composure. "Yeah" "Well, that's a shock." Suddenly I looked at the clock and realized it was quarter till noon. So, I stood up and said "Well it's been nice to see you," _sort of _I thought "but I told my family I had would be back by noon so I guess I will see you." Then I walked out the door and got into my car and drove back to my house. The second I realized that someone was following me I casually glanced back and saw a yellow Porsche following me and Alice behind the wheel. I drove off onto a different road and stopped in front of a coffee shop a got out of my car. Seconds later Alice drove up beside me and stepped out. "Alice what are you doing?" I asked "I was just at your house like literally 2 minutes ago," "I know," she said "but I needed to talk to you alone without Edward being able to read my mind." "Ok," I said slowly "what do you need?" she insisted that we go inside to talk. When we got in there we sat down and she started to talk "Well I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry and that we only left to protect you. I never meant to hurt you." I looked into her eyes and only saw sincerity. "Ok, but do you know how much I hurt when you left I couldn't understand why you left me." "What do you mean Edward didn't tell you we were leaving to protect you?" "No, he said he didn't love me and he didn't want me anymore," my voice broke on the word love and I almost started dry-sobbing by the end of the sentence. I hated relieving that day because it hurt so much. "OMG! Bella I can't believe he said that if I had known that he had said that then I would've made him stay." Wait what?" I was really confused what did he tell them then "What did he tell you then?" "Well he said that you were taken care of," What! I couldn't believe he acted like I wasn't even important. "I can't believe he said that. He acted like I was some toy for his amusement." "I know I was as shocked as you I literally started to attack him and Jasper and Emmett had to hold me back," "I still love you Bella we all do." "Alice look you don't have to lie to me to forgive you. I had already forgiven you like 10 years ago." "What! You think I'm lying to you? No, I'm telling you the truth. We really do love you. Especially Edward." "No, Alice stop lying I know that you are," I basically yelled, of course in a whisper but still. She looked mad but let it go and said "Well, fine you believe what you want but it is true." "Are we done Alice because I really need to go see my family they must be really worried." As I waved to Alice I got in my car and started towards home and the flurry of chaos that I'm sure was waiting for me at the hotel.

**A/N: Hey guys! So did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know ok? Thanks! I know that Bella should probably be mad but whatever. If you think Bella should be mad review and tell me and I'll try to make it up to your standards,**


	3. Afterwards

Afterwards

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank-you to all my suscribers. That means a lot knowing that people like my story. You know what would be even better though? If you guys would review!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Igarza1313, spazza13, Rin030, lauren mcnab, kokoda310, and Sasibell for adding Torn to their favorites**

**embermoonlight, spazza13, jadeee, and lauren mcnab for adding Tornto her alert subscription**

**EPOV**

As Bella left our house to go see her coven I thought about her visit,

_Flashback_

_We raced home trying to beat Bella and tidy up our living space. We arrived and hurriedly put games, clothes, and controllers away. I tried to help but hearing everyone's thoughts while trying to sort my own was giving me a headache, so I just sat down and watched everyone. _

_It was hard to determine my thoughts from everyone else are since they were all thinking about Bella like I was so when we were both thinking similar things I couldn't tell if they were mine or someone else's. It didn't help when Alice thought about how excited she was to be getting her sister back. Or when Emmett thought about how many pranks Bella and he could pull on everyone. Surprisingly enough even Rosalie was saying how excited she was to see Bella. _

_3 minutes later we heard the sound of tires on the long dirt road. We all stepped outside to wait for her. I…we waited until we could see her car, the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, the exact car I had wanted to get her before we left. As soon as she stepped out Esme had her in a hug. I saw her stiffen for a second the slowly start to relax and reciprocate. I'm sure Jasper could feel the rolls of jealousy coming off of Alice and I as we watched Esme and Bella hug. _

_She turned and looked at us or at least the rest of the family besides Alice and I. I knew from Alice's thoughts she had noticed this too. We invited her inside and sat down on the couch, couples together; Jasper called Carlisle to tell him to come home and that there was a emergency. Soon enough, Carlisle came bursting through the door looking all frantic and not his usual calm, collected self. __When he spotted Bella he was shocked and he asked what she was doing here. Alice jumped in and told the story. We all asked questions about her coven, her career, and powers, and soon enough she had to leave._

Alice's voice broke me out of my haze as she stated

"I'll be back I've got to go somewhere."

I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me by singing one of Bella's songs she had played tonight. Esme asked where she was going but Alice simply said that it wasn't anywhere dangerous and she would be okay. I was tempted to follow her but I'm sure she would get a vision of me following her and go somewhere completely different.

So I decided to play Xbox 360 with Emmet. He of course lost the racing game we were playing and said that I had cheated. At 2:15, about two hours after she had left Alice came bouncing back into the house stating that she had taken care of business. I could see that something was off about her and from Jasper found out that she was angry underneath her mask of calm.

I couldn't understand why until I heard the next words that came out of her mouth

"So Edward, what did you say back in the forest to Bella so we could leave?"

Then I realized that she had gone to meet Bella and Bella had told her everything that I had said. I realized I hadn't said anything and everyone was staring at me expectantly. I sighed and started to tell them exactly what I had said to Bella. I kept my head down until after the story was done.

When I looked up I didn't have to have Jasper's power to know that they were furious. Emmett was so angry at me and his thoughts mirrored his expression

Y_ou bitch how could you take away my sister from me. __What is wrong with your fucking brain telling her you don't love her? I bet she doesn't believe_ _we love her. I swear to god Edward of she won't forgive us your face is going to be smashed into a boulder repeatedly. _

At that he pictured him smashing my face into a boulder. I would gladly let him because I didn't know if I could live without my Bella and her forgiveness. My head being smashed into boulders couldn't compare to te pain compare to the pain that I felt when I saw the disappointment I saw on Carlisle and Esme's face and in their thoughts

_I thought you were better then that Edward _

Came from Carlisle and from Esme

_Edward why?_

Those two words plus her sadness at losing a daughter made my body ache with pain coming only second in pain when I had to leave Bella. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were furious but their thoughts were in to much of a jumble to read. I just looked at them knowing if I spoke I would regret it big time. I was just waiting for one of them to snap and surprisingly enough it was Jasper.

I knew he felt bad for even putting Bella in danger and even if he didn't show it, he thought of Bella as a little sister too.

"Edward how the fuck could you do that?"

I knew the only reason I did that was because it was the only way we could leave so I that's what I said

"It was the only way we would be able to leave,"

I heard everyone's thoughts yelling at me that we didn't have to leave except for Esme and Carlisle because they thought that we should make our own decisions whether they liked them or not.

Emmett spoke next "You know we may never get her back,"

I flinched because thinking of her with somebody else pained me. I didn't reply to that instead I bowed my head.

I heard Esme's soft voice speak "That's enough,"

I'm sure my eyes expressed my gratitude for her and her thought told me she got it. I ran out the back door and into the woods behind the house. There I ran to the river and sat down to think.

**BPOV**

I walked into our room and sat down nervously. I mean you would be nervous too, if there were 4 other vampires waiting to attack you when you got home.

"Hi guys," I said

"Hi guys, really? That's all you have to say!" came from Tia.

What! Did she think I was going to spill my guts to her or something?

"Yeah, what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know but something other then that."

Dean pipe in to calm everyone down.

"Bella, why don't you show us how the visit went. OK?"

So I showed them and they just watched not speaking a word. After about a minute after the end of the "slideshow", Jade finally broke the silence asking

"Do you still love them?" I thought about the question and realized that yes I still did love them. So I said

"Yes." Jade continued her questioning well into the night with questions like

"Are you going to forgive them?" (Maybe),

"What were they thinking?" (I didn't pry), or

"What are you going to do?" (I don't know).

After the constant questioning came to an end I went into my room and picked up the guitar and started to write a new song when it was finished I called my band in to listen to it.

**We had it all**

**We were just about to fall****  
****Even more in love****  
****Than we were before****  
****I won't forget****  
****I won't forget****  
****About us****But somewhere we went wrong****  
****We were once so strong****  
****Our love is like a song****  
****You can't forget it****Somewhere we went wrong****  
****We were once so strong****  
****Our love is like a song****  
****You can't forget it****  
****At all****And at last****  
****All the pictures have been burned****  
****And all the past****  
****Is just a lesson that we've learned****  
****I won't forget****  
****I won't forget us****But somewhere we went wrong****  
****Our love is like a song****  
****But you won't sing along****  
****You've forgotten****  
****About us**

**(Song is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato)**

They loved it and persuaded me to play it at the concert tonight. They didn't even complain that it was about Edward because even though they could be bitches sometimes they knew he was my soul mate and I will always love him. The concert was in Cincinnati again so we drove down to the arena and went backstage to get ready.

My performing outfit was a purple camisole underneath a silver top with jeggings. 30 minutes later I was ready to go and went to meet up with the rest of my band. They all looked awesome! We started to practice and did a sound check.

Before I knew it, it was time to go out and perform. Tia and Dean went out first because they played guitars and Jade was my drummers so she went out next. Zeke was actually part of the crew so I was up next. They started playing the opening to my number one hit Party in the USA **(by Miley Cyrus)**.

I had written this song on the 4th of July when we had a huge party while we were living in Tenneessee. I started singing as I rose from my hiding place and walked onstage. The cheers got much louder as soon as I walked out.

Soon everyone was singing along with me while I danced around. I loved singing that song because it was just fun to dance to and sing. I finished that song and immediately followed with You Belong with Me and Fearless. Near The end of the concert I said

"So, do you guys like it," followed by enthusiastic screams

"I'll take that as a yes! Now today I finished a new song and you guys are the first people to hear it!"

That got them really excited and they yelled even louder if that was possible. I started singing and dancing and before I knew it the song was over and I was finished. I played a couple more songs after that and said good-bye, then I ran off the stage to my dressing room. I changed and went and met the rest of my family and we went home.

**EPOV**

As I watched her on TV I knew that I had to make her mine.

**A/N: Hey! So did you guys like it? Well review and let me know. So far no one had reviewed but people have added it to alert and favorites!**

**P.S. I need a Beta so if anyone is interested let me know. Also anyone who reviews gets a teaser!**


	4. What Happened?

**A/N: Don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in like 2 years or whatever but I'm sorry, seriously! A lot has been going on and so I didn't update.**

What Happened?

**BPOV**

For the rest of the night after the concert I locked myself in my room.I was so confused about the whole visit. Edward hardly spoke to me and when he did it was just to ask if I had powers. It was like he wasn't even here.

I can't believe that I thought he would still want me.

I should've never listened to Alice when she said that he still loved me and had lied to me all those years ago in the I sat there I kept over analyzing everything and so my anger returned. I even had some cruel thoughts about Esme!One of the many thoughts I had were why would they ask how I got changed cause' I'm sure it was pretty obvious. I mean did they really think Victoria would leave me alone after she learned that they left?Soon I started to get way to angry and decided to go outside and go for a run. I ran and ran until I found a big rock to sit on. I sat back and relaxed and let the sounds of nature pull me in. It was so peaceful I didn't even realize when _he _joined me. When I opened my eyes I jumped up

"What the hell do you think your doing?" _What did he think he had a right to stand there and stare at me?_

"How long have you been standing there?"

I didn't think he was going to answer until I heard his silky smooth voice "I've only been standing here for a few minutes. I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you, asshole!"

"Bella, please just listen to me,"

I didn't know what to do as I stared at him. He looked like a mess and I realized that I would probably regret not listening to him. So, I sighed and said

"Fine I'll listen to you ok?"

"Thank you Bella you won't regret this I promise." We went and sat on the rock and he sat closer than I would've liked but who was I to tell him to move? It wasn't like he was touching me or anything. Anyways we sat in awkward silence before he took the initiative to break the ice.

"Bella, when we left all those years ago please you have to understand that I didn't want to."

_Didn't want to yeah like I would believe that_

"What did you have like a magnetic pull forcing you to leave me?"

I never looked up at him but stared down at the rock. I couldn't look into his face or those topaz eyes or I would lose it.

"I understand your anger but you have to realize that we weren't safe for you to be around!"

_Yeah well did he ever think of how I would take them leaving!_

"I thought th-" was as far as he got before I interrupted him

"You don't even realize how much I hurt when you left, I was a zombie!"

"I wouldn't eat, sleep, and I barely made it through the rest of the school year!"

"Yeah well did you ever think about how it was for me? I loved you, still do, but I had to leave you for your safety."

Huh, I guess hadn't thought of how it affected him since he said he _left me! _Why the fuck would he think that I gave a damn about how it affected him? I sighed mentally before speaking as calmly as I could

"Edward we are done here. You broke me when you left and it will be a long time until I can even think about trusting you."

And with that I turn and ran back to the house. I knew that everyone had most likely noticed my absence and wondered where I was considering I was supposed to meet them for rehearsal a while ago.

When I got back instead of finding 2 angry couples I found a house filled with the moans and groans of couples "celebrating their love". I shuddered but was relieved that they had found something to occupy their time, even if it was _that_, so I didn't have to deal with them. I went up to my room which was thankfully soundproof and sat on my bed. I thought about everything that had happened over the last day especially my talk with Edward. Something he said really bothered me, he said he still loved me but how was that possible considering we hadn't seen each other for 30 years? As soon as I thought that I knew it was possible because I still loved him as much as I did thirty years ago. If I didn't it wouldn't hurt to think or see him. The love may be overshadowed by hatred but there was no doubt that it was there. What happened? How can they be so excited to see me when they left all those years ago?

**A/N: okay so that was the rest of that chapter.** **Tell me what you think! Also I know I just posted a chapter and all but I think I'm going to put this on hiatus because I have some new story ideas and I've kind of lost interest in this story. I will eventually continue but not at this moment. :(**


End file.
